


Last resort

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Crookers (Crookshanks/Scabbers) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Only option left.
Relationships: Crookshanks/Scabbers (Harry Potter)
Series: Crookers (Crookshanks/Scabbers) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Last resort

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione Granger's cat, Crookshanks is talking to his boyfriend, Ron Weasley's rat, Scabbers.

Crookshanks asked, "Well, does he believe you're you and not Pettigrew?"

Scabbers frowned. "No."

Crookshanks muttered, "What are you going to do then?"

Scabbers sighed. "I'll have to leave here forever."

Crookshanks gasped. "What? You don't mean that, do you?"

Scabbers told him, "It's a last resort. I don't want to, but it's the only option left to me."

Crookshanks stated, "I'm coming with you then."

Scabbers inquired, "What about your owner? Won't she miss you?"

Crookshanks reassured him, "I can find a cat exactly like me and she'll never even know."


End file.
